Limbo
by rocker729
Summary: This is what is going on, in the spirit world, after Henry gives Pan his heart. Bad and short summary, but please read anyways.


**I know that I shouldn't start a new story before I finish others, but I had got inspiration for this, I hope you like it. :)**

Henry POV

I had just gave Pan my heart, and then everything was blank. Nothing was there except pure darkness, and then a light, or well multiple faintly glowing lights. They seem to be in the shape of people though, weird, but compared to everything else my family has seen, I guess it's normal. Looking down at myself, I see that I'm glowing as well, that I'm sort of like a ghost in a way.

"Hello?" I ask to a nearby girl who seems to be around my age. When I get her attention I add, "Do you know where we are? I'm Henry."

"I'm Eternity, where we are exactly, well the others are calling it limbo. We aren't dead, but we aren't technically considered dead ether, all I remember is falling asleep, and my dream brought me here. I've been here for a while, or well maybe not that long, it's hard to tell time here," She says, smiling slightly. I'm dead? I thought giving Pan my heart meant saving magic, maybe that was the price, me dying to save magic. There is always a price. My family learned that the hard way, a lot of people did. Eternity looks at me with a bright look in her eyes, she wants to know how I came to be here, it's only fair that I share my story.

"Okay, well how I got here is a long story, and it's a bit hard to believe, it deals with magic," I say, knowing that most people don't believe in magic at all, look at how long it took to convince my one mom. She nods, smiling encouragingly, waiting for me to continue. And there I go, telling my tale, to her, like I had known her for years. By the time I finish, multiple people have surrounded us, listening to the tale, although the others seem to be just a few teenagers, no adults have stopped.

"That is a long story, but I'm glad I heard it, your life seems pretty cool. You need to get back to your family though, we all do, and I believe we can do it together. What do you think?" Eternity asks and the others nod, agreeing almost immediately. I nod my head in agreement, after a moment, smiling at everyone there, five kids all together, including me.

"What are your names?" I ask, since they all seem to know each other and I don't know anyone except Eternity. One girl with red hair speaks up saying,

"I'm Callie, that is Quinn, Tobias, and you know Eternity," She says, pointing to a boy with dark brown spiked hair as Tobias and the other boy with black shaggy hair as Quinn. Soon I learn everyone's stories, Callie and Tobias were both in car accidents, but Quinn has another long story. He was, well abused from a young age, and his dad threw him against a wall one night and he was knocked out. When he woke up, he was here, and he seems to be the oldest of the group, around sixteen or so. Callie and Tobias are around fourteen and Eternity is about eleven or twelve.

"Hey, Henry, can I talk to you a second over there," Quinn says, nodding his head to the side. We both walk over, leaving them to their conversation about what we can do.

"Yeah, Quinn, what is it? Am I in trouble or something?" I ask and Quinn shakes his head, chuckling.

"No Henry, you aren't in trouble, I'm just warning you, from what you said about your family, they always find a way to get to their loved ones. Us on the other hand aren't so lucky, and you are giving E hope, and I know hope is good, but not in this case. I've been here for years, and they have only been here a couple of months. They don't understand that there is no way out of here. If there was I would of found it by now, don't you think?" Quinn says, upset. He has been through a lot, no wonder why he doesn't want to believe in any sign of hope.

"Maybe what it takes is believing, Quinn, and trust be I believe in hope. You may not think that it's worth trying to find a way, but I do, and so do they. They believe, and from what they seem like, they will keep believing until they find a way," I say and he nods, agreeing to the last statement. Just because I got him to agree, doesn't mean he will believe, Pan is right; it's easier to make people hate something rather than believe in it.


End file.
